Transfer Student: Bella Swan
by ekoorbxoxo
Summary: Bella moves from Jacksonville for Forks. Edward knew from the moment he laid eyes on her, she had to be his. But Bella has a bad first impression of Edward. Edward is trying to change her mind about him when something tragic happens to Bella. LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or its characters. **

**(A/N): I'm sorry I took so long with this. The next chapter to Dr. Cullen and the clan is almost finished. It will be out by next week. – Brooke.**

_One: Edward. _

The first time I saw her, I knew she was it for me. She was a transfer student from Florida. Her mother walked her into her third period to comfort her before she left, and to talk to Mr. Bradum. By chance, he sat her next to me and that's when I got my first real look at her.

She looked like an angel with her long mahogany curls, heart shaped face, and her wide brown eyes. She was nervous. It was written all over her face. She took off her backpack and set it on her desk as Mr. Bradum handed her the text book for the school year.

"I hope you enjoy it here at Forks High School. Welcome to the Spartan family." He smiled at her and clapped his hands loudly. "Alright! Class, lets welcome Isabella Swan. She just moved to Forks from Jacksonville." Everyone turned and stared at her. She blushed and ducked her head.

"Call me Bella, Please. Thank you for the introduction." Her voice was smooth and high pitched. She glanced around the room and read the cheesy school posters as Mr. Bradum began his lesson.

Her eyes met mine. Her lips parted and pulled into a smile. The blood ran up her face and fled in her cheeks. I leaned towards her desk and held my hand out.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." Her eyes got wide and she shook my hand.

"_You're _Edward Cullen?" she asked. Apparently, she'd heard things. Tanya probably told her things, a girl that's been after me since the seventh grade. She hated me for not wanting her. Every boy wanted Tanya. Tanya was… _pretty _in her own way, I suppose. But she was to clingy and annoying for me to consider even being her friend.

"Erm, yes?" I raised an eyebrow, curiously. She shook her head and tangled her fingers together.

"I'm sorry; I just got the run down about you this morning." She let out a short laugh. I chuckled.

"And what did you hear?"

"Just that you were a major asshole who broke girl's hearts." My mouth dropped open at her bluntness. "Tanya told me."

"Figures. I never broke her heart. We never even dated." Bella's eyebrows shot up. "Did she tell you otherwise?" she nodded. "Ha. Crazy bitch."

"She's not that bad," Bella giggled. "But maybe you can change my impression of you." She smiled and turned towards the front of the room. I smiled and opened my book.

I was already planning on how to make her mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

_**EPOV:**_

Bella and Alice quickly became best friends. Bella already had plans to spend the weekend at my house with Alice. Or I might steal her for a few hours. Alice would understand. Alice had immediately caught on to my attraction to Bella.

Bella was sitting by me at the lunch table and quickly became friends with everyone. Emmet was immediately calling Bella 'Belly' and announced that she was his new 'baby sister'.

Rosalie didn't particularly like Bella very much. The way Emmet had taken to Bella made Rosalie feel threatened. Bella was a beautiful girl and I could understand why Rose felt that way, but Bella was so sweet she wouldn't dare ruin a relationship.

"Bella, my parents will _love _you!" Bella picked at her french-fries while Alice bounced with excitement. "Oh my gosh! Edward, look who's with Lauren!" As I turned and looked, my eyes met Kate's bright blue eyes.

"What the hell is stank ass doing here?" Rosalie thought out loud. I snorted and started laughing. "I'm being serious. What the fuck is she doing here?" Kate and I dated when I lived in Alaska for two years. We had no choice but to move so I had to break up with her.

She smiled at me and walked towards our table. When she reached me, I saw Bella tense at her beauty. Kate defiantly was beautiful.

"Hello, Edward." Kate purred, running her hand through my hair. I almost purred but I held it back. Bella just looked down and hid her face.

"Hey, Kate." I smiled up at her and laughed as she winked and glanced at Bella. "No offence, but why are you here?" She pulled a chair up to our table and sat next to me extremely close. Kate was lovely but all my sights were set on Bella.

Bella's head was kept down and she picked at her food as Alice whispered in her ear. Bella kept shaking her head. Kate ran her hand down my arm.

"Edward, lets go somewhere private." she whispered in my ear. When Kate and I dated, we were sexually active. It was great sex but, I didn't want to ruin what I was trying to work on with Bella. "Trust me. No sex. Just to talk." Then, I nodded. She clapped her hands and pulled me up. "See you later! Bye guys!"

"Kate, where are we gonna go?"

"My car. We gotta talk about that beautiful girl you were making eyes at when I got there." my cheeks got hot and tingly. "Edward Cullen, are you blushing?" she started to laugh as we started to walk to her car. I shook my head.

Kate was funny but the things she says sometimes embarrass me even more. As we walked through the halls together, we talked about old time and how happy we were until I had to leave.

"I missed you for so long." she whispered. "But I got over you. I dated other guys and then Daddy told me we had to move to forks. I thought maybe we could work things out but then I saw you looking at that girl and I knew there was no chance." I instantly felt bad.

"Kate, I'm-" and Kate cut me off and pulled out her car keys.

"Its not your fault. Get in." I heard the locks unlock and opened the door. The smell of new leather hit me. Kate got a new car almost every year. This year, it was a 2012 Eclipse.

"Nice car." she smiled when we were sitting in the seats. "Well that girls name is Bella," I said getting right to business. "She's a transfer student from Florida. She's glorious isn't she?" I smiled at the thought of Bella's beautiful face. Kate was quiet.

I looked at her and she was grinning at me.

"What?"

"She's the one." she whispered and looked out the windshield. "My dad looks at my mom the way you looked at Bella. Like she hung the moon. You don't love her yet, because you just met her but the connection is there. I can see it." I nodded and played with the fabric of my sweater.

"She's just," I shrugged. "Perfect." Kate laughed. "Look, I know that was cheesy but that's how I feel." I glared at her as she kept laughing. "Stop!" I whined which made her laugh harder.

"Damn, Edward. You _still _bitch about everything. And no. That wasn't cheesy. I was laughing because that was adorable" I rolled my eyes at her.

Kate wasn't always that big of help. She always made me feel like a thirteen year old boy.

"Trust me, Ed, Bella likes you, too." she winked at me and opened her door. "We got classes to make. Leggo." she grabbed her bag and keys and slammed the door shut. I winced.

"Where's Bella now?" she asked, once I got out of the car. She watched me walk to her side.

"With Alice, probably." I shrugged. Bella and Alice were joined at the hip. Alice is just a social butterfly with a lot of friends. "Do I walk her to class?" I asked as we walked into the school. She nodded and looked at me like I was stupid.

"Duh."

"Ok, bye." I kissed her cheek and smiled down at her. Kate was so small. But next to me everyone was small compared to my six foot three body frame. Bella was tiny, only coming up to my shoulder.

As Kate walked away, Alice stormed towards me, dropped her things, and swung a fist and punched me in the face. I stumbled. For a five foot even girl, she was strong as fuck.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you, Edward?"

"What?" I yelled, rubbing my jaw. People were staring at us now. "Walk away!" I hissed at a group that stopped to stare. Alice stared at me in amazement and shook her head. She looked down at her shoes.

"Edward, you are one stupid mother fucker." she picked up her bag and walked away. "Bella's really upset. You _like _her and she likes you, or liked you, I have no clue if she does now. She _saw _you leave with Kate, she _saw_ you two in Kate's car. She was standing two fucking feet away when you kissed Kate's cheek!"

My face fell. I think I ruined everything.

"Go find Bella and fix it." she stabbed her finger in my chest and marched past me, to go find Jasper. Jasper was Alice's pothead boyfriend since middle school. He was a good guy but the whole drug thing didn't make me like him very much.

I ran a hand through my hair and groaned. I had to find Bella. I didn't even get to take her out on one date.

Fuck.


End file.
